wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shredded Legacy
The Shredded Legacy also known as The Shredded Lunch is the Hundred Twenty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 1, 2017. Synopsis Upon the dangerous incident, Enrique Teodora and the Blue Rogues band together to help Asura Gekko and the gang fight the Galactic Eggman Empire which will last only ten thousand years in an effort to stop the Terminus Crisis. Plot The Episode begins at the Terminus Egg Fleet. On Empire Day, the anniversary of the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Emperor Eggman is pleased with the production of the Clembot army and his gifts. Upon learning of the Death Egg fully constructed to make Kalos Region part of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Enrique Teodora and the Blue Rogues band together to help Asura Gekko and the gang fight the Galactic Eggman Empire which will last only ten thousand years in an effort to stop the Terminus Crisis. In an effort to stop the God Tree's rampage, the Four Fleet Alliance makes a daring to see the God Tree's transformation into the "Monstrous Zygarde Tree" and stop it from going on the rampage with the help of Ash Ketchum and his friends, Professor Sycamore. As the Sky Patrol is prepared to attack, the Zygarde Tree grabs it. As the situation looked the bleakest, Rock Ōtsutsuki arrives in his Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Daisy Mae and bombards the giant tree. The Sky Patrol breaks free. Thanks the efforts of Dens Federation Fleet and Ash Ketchum and his group, they were able to defeat the Monstrous Zygarde Tree. After the Terminus Incident have been dealt, the heroes returned to Shintotropolis where they receive another heroes' welcome while the Pokémon Trainers have to stay and repair Lumiose City. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon